The Nightmare: All I see is black
by Kaisong
Summary: Snare, a shunned Clan kit, is looked down upon as a bad omen. Follow her lonely journey through life, as she learns that sometimes being a traitor is for the best. HIATUS.
1. A rude awakening

**Chapter One; A rude awakening.**

White stars littered the sky above threatening black clouds. Although they couldn't be seen, they twinkled with a bright, glowing light that made the clouds look lighter.

The forest below was struggling, trees whipping in the ferocious breeze, and prey scuttled in their dens, disturbed by the sudden change of weather. The leaf-fall golden leaves swirled, rising back towards the branches of the trees they came from, and floating angrily back down.

Light rain started falling, splashing with a soft pattering sound. Birdcalls silenced, and the beating of wings indicated that the feathered creatures were leaving for their nests. They, too, sensed something wrong in the air.

XxXxX

Silent as a shadow, a pale-grey creature slunk through the darkness. Two glowing amber eyes peered through the rain, as the cat stopped to shelter in the brambles. Her fur seemed almost blue; clouding with the semi-dark white that was called grey. The cat's pupils widened, grasping the last strands of light, turning a light green-yellow, and her night vision became sharper.

"Coppertwilight, Flashflame, Mysticpaw!" she called, turning her small head to call into the darkness behind her. "I think I've scented something!"

A soft, unsuspecting rustle made the cat prick her ears. They weren't bothering to be quiet.

The golden-eyed apprentice jumped out of the bushes, her fur standing on end from the cold.

"Mysticpaw! Wait up, for StarClan's sake!" Flashflame called, his light brown body leaping into view. He skidded to a stop, and the patches of gold on his back became visible. Lifting his nose, the old warrior opened his mouth, taking in the forest scents.

A dark brown tabby slowly followed him, his pelt shimmering with gold. "What is it?" he demanded, gazing at the grey she-cat. "Speak, Mirrormask!"

The she-cat hissed at the medicine cats command, but made no comment. "Blood," she whispered, lifting her head to gaze up at the canopy of trees. "I scented blood. Not any old blood…ThunderClan blood."

Coppertwilight's eyes widened, but he opened his mouth, shutting it when he caught the scent. "Mysticpaw, this will be a good time to test your warrior skills," he mewed to the apprentice, nodding towards her.

Her golden eyes brightened, and she nodded in return. "Sure!" she purred, grabbing the scent in her nose and dashing after it.

"Wait, Mysticpaw!" Flashflame snarled, flicking his tail at the other two, and pelting after his apprentice.

Mirrormask exchanged an amused look with Coppertwilight, and the two cats followed through the brambles. The senior warrior had stopped, and Mysticpaw was looking at him with a confused expression. They padded up to Flashflame, whose eyes were glazed with horror, looking past his apprentice who didn't seem to notice the shape.

"What?" Mirrormask muttered, looking into his horrified eyes. "What's happened?"

The tom shakily lifted his muzzle and pointed with his nose. "Articstar…she's- she's dead!"


	2. Yes, Thawflight

Another chapter! Please take the time to read and review! I'm really bad at all this junk, so I'll stop here.

**Disclaimer; **I do not, and never will (I might, but you never know) own Warriors. Every character, idea, and plot in this story belongs to me, and I've worked hard. Steal, and die. -Pulls Reahi out-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two; "Yes, Thawflight."**

"Mother!" Coppertwilight gasped, bounding over to the shape and dropping his muzzle, pushing it into the dead she-cats fur. "Please, don't leave me…" His body shook, and he raised his head, growling deeply. Quickly, the medicine cat examined her injuries, and Mirrormask felt crestfallen.

Amber eyes narrowed with sadness, the she-cat padded up to the tom and pressed her fur against his. "She's in a better place, Coppertwilight. There's nothing you can do," she muttered, dipping her own muzzle and meeting with the leaders white fur.

"These aren't ordinary injuries. Arcticstar couldn't have fallen from the cliff," he hissed, indicating to the cliff that rose above them with his tail. "These are battle injuries…but there's no fur stuck in her claws."

Mirrormask pulled back, talking her time to trail her eyes over the bloody wounds. "Your right!" she said, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the wet ground. "No fall could create these death-wounds."

Flashflame seemed to have gotten calmer, because he padded over to them and let out a wail, like a lost kit. He pressed himself against Coppertwilight's other side, and leaned down to lick the she-cats fur gently. "Arcticstar, my sweet Arcticstar…"

Stepping back, the she-cat's head fell to the ground in a sign of grieving, and she padded over to the apprentice, unable to watch the suffering family. "Mysticpaw- I think we should go hunt for a while," she stammered, carefully keeping her eyes away from the others. "They need some time alone with Arcticstar before we can bring her body back to camp."

Mysticpaw dipped her head in agreement, understanding Mirrormask's words. "If I catch a lot in this weather, Flashflame will surely tell Arcticstar to make me a warrior!" she piped up, tail lashing happily.

Mirrormask glared at the apprentice, flattening her ears onto her head. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she snarled, baring her teeth. The apprentice knew Arcticstar was dead; she was just trying to tease the older she-cat.

"Umm…no! Sorry!" Mysticpaw whimpered, falling to the ground in a submissive position. "I didn't mean any harm…"

"Coppertwilight! Is it…is it dead?" Flashflame's voice came to the she-cats ears, which pricked curiously. The tom was wide-eyed, looking down at his mate's body. No wonder she was in such an odd position…

Forgetting about the apprentice, Mirrormask bounded over to the others. Coppertwilight must have heard her approach, because he lifted his head.

Answering her silent question, he muttered: "A kit. Arcticstar was protecting a kit."

"So?" Flashflame demanded. "It doesn't seem like its breathing. Then again, I'm no medicine cat." The fur on his haunches rose, and he delicately picked up the kit in his jaws.

Coppertwilight looked down at his father, the older toms small size making him feel huge. "It's alive. Looks about a moon old, but the kit is alive."

Pushing her way through the warriors, Mysticpaw poked at the kit with her nose. "We should bring it back to camp," she mewed, turning to the medicine cat.

Mirrormask threw her face into the apprentices, her anger returning. "You think?!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Flashflame placed the kit on the ground in front of him, and shoved Mirrormask away. "Mirrormask, leave my apprentice alone. Go back to camp and tell them what's happened. We can carry her body," he said, watching her carefully. "I'll ask them if you told them."

She grunted, turning away. "Fine," she snapped. "I'll go back to camp. I'll warn them. I'll make sure they know." Talking quietly to herself, she padded away, thrashing her tail angrily, and lowering her head in a threatening position.

When she was gone, Mysticpaw sighed heavily. "What a relief! Thanks, Flashflame!" she purred, licking his ear.

Flashflame gave her a sad look, and gazed back down at the leader's body. After a short while, he spoke, "Come on. Mirrormask must have gotten there by now. Lets bring her back to camp."

Coppertwilight nodded in agreement, grabbing Arcticstar's limp body by her scruff and heaving her up. "Flashflame, help me with her. Mysticpaw, carry the kit," he ordered through a mouthful of his mothers fur.

Both mewed in acknowledgement, and did what the medicine cat had commanded them to do. Soon after, the three were trooping through the undergrowth, going towards their camp as fast as they could. It could have been a trap, to kill the leader and attack the unsuspecting camp.

When they dashed into the entrance, the Clan silenced. They were all huddled around in a circle in the camp clearing, breaking in the path of the entrance.

"So," the growl came from a golden cat. "Arcticstar is dead?" He padded into the middle of the circle, and sat down, curling his tail around his paws.

Coppertwilight stepped forward, facing ThunderClan's deputy. "Yes, Thawflight," he meowed, his emerald eyes sparking with sadness. "You will need to go to Highstones to receive your name and nine lives."

Thawflight's ears twitched and he lifted a brown foreleg, which looked to be covered in bark. "Yes," he said solemnly, blue eyes blazing. "But what is this? A kit?"

Mysticpaw bounded bravely up to the fierce deputy, and she nodded. "We found it with Arcticstar's body," she said, beaming. "I carried it to camp!"

Thawflight turned his gaze to the apprentice. "Very well. I will go to Highstones tonight, and receive my name and lives. Dimfur, could you take care of this kit?" He turned his massive head towards the dim golden queen.

Dimfur dipped her head in respect. "Yes, Thawflight. I will adopt it, for the time being."

"Coppertwilight, get the travelling herbs, please. And Mysticpaw," he growled. "Get Mirrormask. Tell her she's coming with me."

Trembling at the sound of the warriors name, Mysticpaw jumped over to the warriors den and disappeared inside.

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion at Thawflight's request, Coppertwilight padded towards his den to collect the herbs. "Why so early?" he muttered, glancing back at the black tom.

Thawflight snorted, watching Coppertwilight. So he suspected something. That meant he was a problem. A problem that had to be demolished.

"After this…goodbye, Coppertwilight."

* * *

Kai is already working on chapter three, so it should be up in no time. Like I said, take the time to review, please! I luff you all!

Lurrve,

Kaisong.


	3. Life can't be perfect

Well, me being...me. This chapter has almost nothing to do with Snare/Ashykit. DONT WORRY. Her name will change. If you dont believe me, next chapter, you will. AND if you want one of your own characters in this story, your more than welcome to ask. All I need is something like this:

Mirrormask - pale gray she-cat, almost looks blue, with amber eyes. [short-tempered

OK? Thats it. Name, appearence (eyes and fur) and a snapshot of their personality. If its a apprentice/kit, put Mirrorpaw (mask). Do it that way, or its ignored. Remember, I need a new deputy...

**Disclaimer; **Characters, plot and idea are mine. I'll sue you. Warriors ISN'T mine. No suing me.

* * *

**Chapter Three; Life can't be perfect.**

Mysticpaw's tortoise-shell fur ruffled in the morning breeze. Her head was lifted towards the sky, and her eyes were closed gently. The sound of pawsteps disturbed her from her daydream; she opened her eyes and dropped her head.

"Mysticpaw?"

A handsome ginger tabby was standing beside her, blue eyes narrowed with tiredness. Brown stripes dragged across his back, but looked like gold in the sunrise.

She purred, and leaned forward to lick his ear. "Morning, Blazingpaw. Had a good sleep?"

Blazingpaw groaned in reply, flopping down on the ground with a sigh. "I was up all night on guard duty because Spiritsong forgot she was meant to do most of the night."

Mysticpaw pressed herself against her brother, breathing in his oaky scent. "You should go to bed then. I can ask Mirrormask to excuse you from training?" her light mew suddenly tightened as her voice produced the name of her brothers mentor.

He noticed her discomfort, and he blinked, blue eyes shining. "I think I can tell her," he muttered, looking over at the warriors den. "Excusing me or not, she's going to be fussy today."

With a quick twitch of her tail, Mysticpaw grimaced. "Maybe you should ask Thawstar for a new mentor?" she questioned, closing her eyes again. Her pink nose lifted to the sky, and she sat there, ears pricked for her brother's reply.

"Ask for a new mentor? I may as well just go over to ShadowClan and ask them if I can be leader!" Blazingpaw moaned, his nose crinkling as he said the words. "And what would they do? Probably attack me, call me a kittypet. Then I'd probably lose. Hear that? Deaths the price for wanting a new mentor."

Mysticpaw rolled her eyes, gleaming yellow in the dawn light. "Mirrormask wouldn't like it, yes, but it's worth a shot," she pointed out. "If you don't like the way she's training you, then she shouldn't be training you."

"Mysticpaw!" Flashflame's voice interrupted Blazingpaw, and both apprentices turned to look at the tom, Mysticpaw's eyes opening as she did so.

Golden eyes flashed as she saw the large black elder, Emeraldflame, standing beside her mentor. Emeraldflame's green eyes had faded to a dusty grey, nothing like what they used to be. They didn't even remind the tortoise-shell apprentice that he was Coppertwilight's grandfather; the copper tom's eyes were still determined emerald green. "Whaddya want?" she snorted rudely. How many cats were going to interrupt her from her thoughts?

Flashflame's blue eyes narrowed dangerously, but he didn't comment. "Emeraldflame has asked if we wanted to help bury Arcticstar. There are no other elders in the den, and he cant do it by himself," the brown tom said, his voice nothing like the imaginary claws he was scoring down her face.

Mysticpaw's face fell. She should have known that. "Ok…sorry, Flashflame," she muttered, dropping her head and walking towards the two, flicking her tail in farewell to her brother.

In reply, Blazingpaw snorted, giving his ginger chest a few good licks as he watched his sister, her mentor and Emeraldflame step towards Arcticstar's body, in the centre of the camp. "May as well go see the kits," he muttered, "while I have the chance." Blazingpaw glanced towards the warriors' den, barely seeing the rise and fall of his mentors grey fur.

He grunted, and padded towards the nursery, which was on the other side of the clearing. Most warriors were already running around with duties, and a hunting patrol exited the camp. The soft mewing of kits caught his ears, and he entered the den, the sweet scent of milk wafering into his nose.

"Blazingpaw?" Dimfur, the dull golden tabby who'd adopted the black kit, blinked, seeing the brown-striped tom. "Have you come to see the kits?"

Her question was answered with a sharp nod, and he padded towards her, to sit by her side. Dimfur had two she-kits, a dim golden tabby, like herself, and a golden-brown pelted one. The black kit was about the same age as the two, probably why Thawstar had chosen his mate to take care of the kit.

Dimfur looked at her kits proudly, and licked each one on the head. "Aren't they beautiful?" she whispered quietly, making Blazingpaw nod in agreement. "Heronkit," Dimfur meowed, tapping the golden-brown kit who squeaked in protest, "reminds me of her father. Sunkit reminds me much of myself, but she's sure the trouble-maker." The queen purred, and Blazingpaw purred along with her.

Suddenly, Blazingpaw cut short, looking down at the black kit. "What did you name her?" he asked, tapping her on the head with his tail.

Dimfur, also, stopped, looking down at her adopted kit. "I named her Ashykit, because her pelt reminds me of the ashes after a fire," she responded, watching Heronkit stumble away, mewing helplessly. The queen nudged her kit back towards herself, and the golden-brown she-kit fell quiet.

"That's a good na-"

"Blazingpaw!" Mirrormask snarled, storming into the nursery, her amber eyes on fire. The she-cat's pelt bristled, the darkness of the nursery making the grey look blue. "You're coming with me, now."

Blazingpaw's ears flattened against his head, and he nodded feebly, following his mentor out as he heard the kits starting to wail. "What is it, Mirrormask?" he asked once they were in the clearing, moving towards the camp entrance.

Mirrormask gave a hoarse laugh, her whiskers twitching in sarcasm. "Well, all that's happened is Emeraldflame, Flashflame and Mysticpaw were attacked by ShadowClan as they started digging out Arcticstar's grave." She gave another laugh, and then glared at Blazingpaw.

"Well, sorry," Blazingpaw muttered back, turning away. "I didn't know."

The two exited the camp, and quickened their pace, so the two were dashing through the trees, the wind whipping at their fur. Not long after, Blazingpaw heard battle cries further ahead, and dove into the brambles that separated them.

The tom gaped in amazement. It seemed like every ThunderClan and ShadowClan warrior was fighting, and even old Emeraldflame was battling with a ShadowClan warrior.

"What are you waiting for?" Mirrormask shrieked, her voice almost drowning out against the others. "Come on!" She lunged into the battle, slamming into a ShadowClan warrior.

Blazingpaw didn't hesitate; he leaped after his mentor, into the battle.

* * *

Yes, this DOES have a point. Its the reason Snare becomes Snare. If you can guess why, and get it right, I'll write a one-shot about why Thawstar became evil for you. Wouldn't that be nice? Anyway, if you make a character and/or want to guess the reason; REVIEW, but you must also comment my work. Haha. Revenge.

Also, who's your favorite character?;

A.Mirrormask

B.Thawstar

C.Mysticpaw

D.Blazingpaw

The voters of the one who gets the most votes get a vitural plushie of that cat. -Points to plushies-

**_R&R!_**


	4. The deadly truth

**Chapter Four; The deadly truth.**

The battle roared 'till the sun started to fall, and ShadowClan retreated back to their territory. ThunderClan's injured warriors slowly filed back to camp, some leaning heavily onto others.

Mysticpaw, one of the few that had almost fatal injuries, was leaning against her brother's flank. Her breath was shallow, and every so often she coughed up blood. Blazingpaw's soothing words in her ear did little to stop her from thinking she would die.

"Don't worry, Mysticpaw. Coppertwilight will be able to fix up those wounds," Blazingpaw insisted, glancing at her. She could hear the doubt in his voice. Oh, StarClan, why? She didn't want to die!

Thawstar cried out, "Coppertwilight!" which reminded Blazingpaw they were close to home. Just a few more fox-lengths…

Spiritsong jumped up to the two, gazing anxiously at Mysticpaw. "I'll bring her to Coppertwilight, Blazingpaw. You get some rest," she said softly, standing by Mysticpaw and bracing herself as the apprentice pressed onto her flank.

"Thanks, Spiritsong," Blazingpaw purred gratefully, dipping his head quickly, then dashed towards the camp entrance, pushing Thawstar aside as he disappeared into the camp.

Thawstar hissed, the fur on his hackles rising, but snorted and they flattened back down.

The pale golden tabby, Spiritsong, lead Mysticpaw to the camp entrance, then to Coppertwilight's den. He was already rushing around, getting herbs ready, having heard Thawstar's cry. "Hey, Coppertwilight," she greeted him, twitching her ears. "I don't need any herbs- but Mysticpaw here does. Would you mind…?"

He shook his head. "No, no. It's my duty. Bring her inside. She'll have to stay here for a few days." Coppertwilight watched as his sister led Mysticpaw into the den, and followed as she rested her into a moss bed.

"I'll let you do your stuff. I need to go have a talk with Ravencry." Spiritsong's eyes twinkled as she said her mate's name.

Coppertwilight purred, licking his sister on the ear. It was only a few days ago he had declared she was going to have kits; he guessed this was the time she was going to tell him. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know," he encouraged her, turning to Mysticpaw. "Now I have to help this apprentice, and the rest that should be outside." He twitched his whiskers in amusement.

Nodding, Spiritsong parted, leaving the den, and saw the group of cats that seemed much worse off than her. Drippingwhisker, a black and white she-cat, has a blood-coated pelt; Spiritsong could barely see the black patches, let alone the white.

XxXxX

"This is unbelievable!"

"What? Did you expect it to be simple?"

"I just can't believe it!"

"You've already said that."

"This must be an omen from StarClan!" Flashflame was looking at Mirrormask with wide blue eyes. She was looking back at him like he was stupid, head cocked to the side, eyes narrowed.

"An omen? Pah. More like a curse," Mirrormask curled her lip into a look of distaste, grey fur bristling. "We shouldn't think StarClan is angry at us. We didn't do anything. It was because of that kit."

Flashflame's eyes widened even further, like an apprentice at his first Gathering. "Ashykit? _Ashykit? _You must be joking, Mirrormask!" He shook his head. "A kit couldn't have caused this!"

A white apprentice padded up to the two, ears raised curiously, paws silent. She quizzically narrowed her eyes at the two, glancing from one to the other, then sat down. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear.

Mirrormask snorted at the apprentice. "None of your business, Cloudpaw," she spat, fur bristling. "You don't need to know anything about warrior matters."

Cloudpaw, the apprentice, glared at her, but continued with her grooming. "Fine," she said snidely, "I wont tell you about apprentice matters."

Blinking at Cloudpaw, Flashflame grunted. "You know that kit Mirrormask, Coppertwilight and I found? Well, that's where Emeraldflame decided to bury Arcticstar's body." He continued when she nodded. "It's also where she died, and where ShadowClan attacked us."

Cloudpaw froze, tongue out of her mouth, pale grey paw ready to be licked. She looked up at Flashflame. "What?" she hissed, fangs showing. "_What?_"

"Where Arcticstar was going to be buried was where she died and ShadowClan attacked!" Mirrormask snapped, lashing her tail.

Hissing, Cloudpaw glared at her with pale green eyes. "I know that!"

"Then stop acting mouse-brained, mousebrain!"

"I meant what as in what's so amazing about that!" Cloudpaw unsheathed her claws and dug them into the soft underground. There was no way she'd attack a warrior, no matter how mouse-brained they were. She was loyal to her Clan.

The grey warrior rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath. "I'm going to talk to Thawstar about this," she hissed. "He'll tell us what we should do about this troublesome kit." She turned and stalked away, tail held high, head down, eyes narrowed.

Cloudpaw rolled her eyes, but looked smug. "Flashflame? Do you think Thawstar will actually drive Ashykit out?" she mewed, looking at the older warrior. "I mean…well…it isn't everyday something like this happens…"

He turned his blue eyes onto her. Flashflame then shook his head. "I don't know, Cloudpaw, I just don't know…" he let out a hopeless sigh. "I just don't know what I'll do if Thawstar decides to throw Ashykit out. Arcticstar did die protecting her, after all…"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Both cats snapped their heads around as they heard Thawstar cry the ancient words. Without a sound, both padded towards the Highrock, Cloudpaw watching the warriors and apprentices gather, while some of the queens sat at the nursery's entrance to listen from there.

Once everyone had gathered, Thawstar cleared his throat. "I have learnt something very important just now. Something that could change the fate of this Clan."

Cloudpaw felt Flashflame shift uncomfortably, and brushed against him comfortingly.

"Dimfur? Could you bring Ashykit out, please?" the leader turned his gaze to the nursery, and saw his puzzled mate. She said something quickly to one of the other queens and disappeared inside, appearing again with the small black kit in her jaws. Dimfur padded up to the gathered cats and slipped into the centre of the circle, placing Ashykit on the cool ground. "What do you want with her?" Dimfur asked her mate, curling her tail around the kit.

Thawstar didn't answer her, but carefully jumped down from the Highrock, padding up to the two.

"From this day on," he declared, leaning down to look at Ashykit. "This kit will be known at Snare- for the curse she has laid on part of our territory."

There were gasps from the crowd, and they started muttering among themselves, some even crying out their disagreement.

Narrowing his blue eyes, Thawstar continued. "Haven't you noticed? Where we fought ShadowClan was where Arcticstar died. And where the kit was found. Can't you see the link? This kit is cursed; she has put a trap on a part of our territory. Put one paw in there and something bad will happen."

The Clan silenced. Could it be true? Could a kit have caused all this?

Cloudpaw noticed Flashflame was shaking his head. She leaned closer to him to hear what he was mumbling.

"This is wrong. This is wrong."


End file.
